megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Race and species
Zealot and Entity They are to be categorised as God Species, as written here I took this list sometime ago when I searched the various demon lists(this is from Soul Hackers), and after just inserted the official translation of some names. HakuNoKaemi (talk) 15:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I AM SURE that they are only from 鬼神族 Kishin-zoku (Fierce Gods) Guardians species. I looked for it some where, and exclusively Guardians. Jonathan Summoner (talk) 22:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::The person above you posted a link showing that they are Gods in Soul Hackers.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:36, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I did remember the site I took it from soThis is the faq I took that list from. HakuNoKaemi (talk) 09:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Species names ]] Forgive me if this is a silly question, but for the species name, what takes precedence, the SMT name or the IMAGINE name? Or does it not matter? The latter (or it not mattering) would save us a lot of work though. Either way, we should note the SMTI species names on the pages as well.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:51, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :TBH, the SMT1 simply uses "race" to denote "dai shuzoku", of course this is the result of straight translation of the Japanese name because for instance "Kami zoku" is not called "Kami dai shuzoku" in any Japanese version game. And I don't think the original game has ever mentioned "dai shuzoku" in the game except for the printed manual which is not carried over to the iOS digital manual. Personally I prefer the IMAGINE localization for the sake of consistency unless Atlus NA publishes English port of SMT2 which has a more completed race categorization. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:25, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Devil Children races The DemiKids localization calls it Type and so we list them separately like the Orders in the Raidou games, but they're called "races" (種族) in the Japanese versions of the entire Devil Children series. While some of the DC races are completely original, others aren't. :Good = God (original) :Evil = Akuma :Holy = Divine :Ghost = Spirit (original) :Ogre = Oni (original) :Fiend = Yoma :Dragon = Dragon (original) :Alternate = Mute (original) :Boss = Boss (original) :Bird = Bird (original) :Zombie = Undead The Beast thing is something special... In the entire Devil Children series, your partner is a Majū (Beast). DemiKids added a new race called Kemono (Beast Type) and most of the partners from Black/Red/White were reclassed as Kemono (except for the Phoenix line, it was reclassed as Bird). In DemiKids the partners are Myth Type and our wiki says that Myth Type is "Partner" (パートナー) in Japanese but that's wrong as I've checked the games themselves and no such race exists, they're still Majū. What I'm proposing is: :Leave the pages of the original races as they are. :Fuse Evil Type into the Akuma page. :Fuse Holy Type into the Divine page. :Fuse Zombie Type into the Undead page. :Fuse Myth Type into the Beast page. :Remove the Black/Red/White Book sections of the Beast Type (Kemono) page and move them to the Beast (Majū) page. :We still don't have a Fiend Type page, so it should be added to the Yoma page when someone gets around to doing it. G.A.S.A (talk) 16:22, February 17, 2018 (UTC)